Obscenidad (TRADUCCIÓN)
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Drabble porno de Sirius y Harry. Traducción del oneshot de Anise sin más causa de ser que sólo pervertir un poco. SLASH y PWP, obviamente.


Drabble sin nombre (y al que me tomé la libertad de bautizar como "Obscenidad"), escrito por Anise y traducido por mí.  
Sirius/Harry, NC-17, PWP, rimming, anal, etc.  
940 palabras de pura perversión.

* * *

**Obscenidad**

Las sábanas se sienten empapadas contra su pecho, el cual sube y baja con rapidez. Tiene los brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza, los dedos, aferrados a la orilla del colchón. Su espalda está arqueada, tanto que casi es doloroso, y las rodillas se entierran torpemente entre el cubrecama mientras que sus muslos se abren aún más. Harry desearía que las luces fueran más tenues, desearía no encontrarse tan expuesto, pero no puede hacer nada contra el deseo de Sirius.

Las manos de Sirius se sienten rugosas contra su piel, sus uñas, un poco largas. Sus pulgares se deslizan hacia abajo por la sudorosa hendidura de Harry, abriéndolo todavía más, las uñas rasguñando su tierna piel. Harry está tan avergonzado, nunca ha sido de ésos que les gusta recibir mucha atención, pero Sirius lo tiene dominado, Sirius es capaz de manipularlo y usarlo casi sin pensar, casi sin gastar nada de energía.

Harry no lo detendría aunque pudiera hacerlo.

Labios agrietados resbalan por una de sus nalgas, deteniéndose justo donde comienza el muslo para presionar un beso suave, para lamer, para cerrarse sobre la piel y _chupar_. Otra marca tan roja como la sangre queda dibujada en su carne, rojo oscuro, casi negro en la superficie de su pálida piel; otra marca que llevará durante días y que lo hará sonrojarse cada vez que la recuerde. Afilados dientes siguen de inmediato, presionando alrededor de la marca, pellizcando dolorosamente el músculo.

Lágrimas llenan sus ojos y Harry parpadea deseando desaparecerlas, ahoga el gemido que amenaza con brotar desde su pecho. Puede sentir el semen tibio y pegajoso escurriéndose por sus bolas, mientras que su culo se aprieta liberando más del viscoso fluido. Siente como si su entrada se abriera, hinchada y sensible, mojada y expuesta al aire, y Harry se da cuenta de que su cara arde todavía más.

Su polla está tan dura que le duele.

Harry puede sentir la punta de su erección, sensible y húmeda, arrastrándose contra las sábanas, colgando pesada entre sus piernas completamente abiertas. Ha estado suplicando para poder correrse, ha estado implorando, y Sirius sólo se ha comportado como un despiadado, follándoselo con largas y seguras estocadas, sosteniendo sus caderas y aferrando duramente la base de su erección, rehusándose a proporcionarle alivio.

Y ahora, las gotas de sudor le escurren por la frente mientras Sirius pasa sus labios por encima de su contraído escroto, lamiendo ávidamente su propia corrida, llevando su lengua más arriba, presionándola contra su perineo antes de circular la dolorosa y aflojada entrada. Esta vez Harry no puede contener un gemido cuando la lengua de Sirius abre una brecha dentro de él, cuando sus calientes y húmedos labios se sellan sobre su culo y _chupa_. Sirius está gimiendo alrededor de él, limpiándolo, bebiéndoselo, y ese pensamiento, esa _idea_, es tan sucia, tan asquerosa, que Harry siente su orgasmo alcanzar su pináculo, tambaleándose, listo para caer.

—Todavía no, hermoso. —Los labios de Sirius se mueven contra él mientras habla, su voz profunda retumba contra él, aire tibio golpeándolo en ráfaga por encima de la helada humedad que cubre su culo.

Los dedos de Harry se aprietan más, sus nudillos se ponen blancos y tiemblan cuando Sirius desliza un dedo dentro de él, primero pinchando cuidadosamente antes de clavarse con más profundidad.

—Dios, eres perfecto —susurra Sirius ronco y crudo antes de lamer alrededor de su dedo, su lengua hábil provocando la arrugada piel—. Suave, sonrosado, mojado… —Sirius ya está follándoselo con lentos movimientos de su dedo, deslizándose contra su próstata en cada caricia acompasada—. Quiero meterme dentro de ti, follarte, sabes tan jodidamente _bien_.

Harry mueve las caderas mecánicamente, lascivamente, suplicando con el cuerpo por más contacto, por más de lo que sea. Otro dedo se une al primero y Harry se muerde los labios mientras Sirius besa el interior de su hendidura, chupa la piel de ahí dentro, lamiendo, mordiendo. Sirius abre los dos dedos ampliamente y lame justo en medio de ellos, torpe y procaz, antes de sacarlos y dejar a Harry vacío, sin aliento y completamente deshecho.

Entonces, una mano de Sirius está junto a su hombro, la otra, sobre su cadera, y Harry está siendo ensartado, arponeado y abierto por el hinchado miembro de Sirius. Un fuerte empujón, casi rayando la violencia, y Sirius se ha metido por completo, profundo, profundo, y su cabello roza los hombros de Harry mientras que sus labios descienden, sus dientes siguen y Harry grita cuando Sirius lo muerde tan duro en el hombro que le saca sangre.

Harry está corriéndose antes de que Sirius toque fondo, antes de sentir sus bolas pegarse a su trasero. Su culo se paraliza y se estremece una y otra vez alrededor de aquel grueso miembro y su propia polla escupe y escupe, disparando gruesos chorros de semen por encima de todo el cubrecama. Su cuerpo entero convulsiona aplastado por el peso de Sirius, y Harry está gritando, retorciéndose, corriéndose y corriéndose y muriendo, oh, Dios, es doloroso y horrible, perfecto y hermoso, y Harry cree que jamás va a finalizar.

Al terminar, el cuerpo de Harry se queda sin fuerza como consecuencia de todo, flexible, y se relaja, exhausto y saciado mientras Sirius lo monta salvajemente. Harry está feliz de permitir que Sirius use su cuerpo del modo que él desee y siente sangre escurriendo desde su hombro, tibia y espesa, mientras Sirius se empuja dentro de él cada vez más profundo y lo llena de maneras que Harry jamás creyó posibles.

Unos brazos tibios lo rodean mientras Sirius lo toma y Harry sonríe contra la almohada, permitiendo que sus ojos se cierren al fin.


End file.
